Just Hold On
by DrakesGurl
Summary: rogue and gambit stuff....
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: sadly enough i dont own the x men, but if i did... oh never mind...   
  
Notes: I jus wanna say thanx to my best bud tori, so if ya read this tori (u better), thanx for everythin  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
((knock))((knock))  
  
"What!"  
"Chere, what are ya doin'?"  
"Packin' Remy, Ah'm outta here."  
"Why chere?"  
"This is the tenth time we fought this week Remy, Ah'm tired of it."  
  
Rogue finished zipping up her last suit case and put it on  
the floor. She sat on her bed and put her head in her hands.   
  
"Remy, why can't we talk like we used to?'  
  
He slowly walked over to her bed and sat down next to her, putting  
his arm around her shoulder.   
  
"Don' know chere."  
  
She shruged his arm off of her. She looked at him with tears  
in her eyes, slowly falling down her cheeks.  
  
"Ah'm so sorry sugah."  
  
((knock))((knock))  
  
In the doorway stood the Canadian muntant known as Wolverine.  
Rogue quickly stood up and wiped the tears from her face. "hey Logan."  
She tried to at least smile to look as if she haden't been crying.  
He looked at the bags on the floor and then at Gambit and finally  
at Rogue.   
  
"Hey darlin, you wanna tell me whats goin' on?"   
  
She just shook her head and tried not to bust into tears. Wolverine  
glared at Gambit. ((shink)) "You wanna tell me what ya did ta her,  
gumbo?" "I didn' do notin' to 'er mon ami!" He just glared at Gambit and then looked at Rogue. "He didn' do anythin' Logan." She sat on her bed  
and started to cry agian. Wolverine walked over to her and hugged  
her, trying to comfort her. Gambit sighed and left her room, to leave them to talk. Wolverine sat next to her.  
  
"what happened?"  
"Ah'm jus tired of me an' Gambit always fighten, thats all."  
"thats why your movin? when?"  
"As soon as Ah can."  
"where ya gonna go."   
"Ah'll stay at a hotel for rite now."  
  
He slowly nodded, "you need any help movin' these bags to your car?"  
"No, Ah'll manage, but thanks anyway sugah." She stood up and gave him a quick hug. "Ah'm gonna miss ya." "You too."  
  
With that he got up and left. Rogue called a local hotel and made reservations.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~The Next Day~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Most of the X Men were outside the mansion wishing Rogue fair-well. She went down the row, looking at all of her friends, Jean, Cyclops, Jubilee, Beast, Wolverine, and the Professer, yet someone was missing. She knew who it was almost instantly.   
  
"Wheres Remy."  
Every one looked around except Wolverine. "Sorry darlin', he took off early this mornin' on his Harly."   
"Logan.." Thats all she could say before she burst into tears. He walked over to her and held her in his arms, trying to calm her down. "Um.. Volverine, can I vease talk to my sizter alone?" It was Kurt, AKA Nightcrawler.   
"Good luck Rogue."   
  
Kurt walked over to her and looked in her eyes. "Sorry Gambit vasn't 'ere."   
"Ah love him Kurt."  
"I know, he loves you too."  
She nodded and gave him a hug. "Ah'll call ya'll when Ah get to the hotel."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*At The Hotel*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rogue sat on her bed and turned on the T.V. She sighed and watched the news.   
  
_"Julie Callien reporting live at the sceen of the accident. Today at 4:00 P.M there was a three car collision of a blue saturn, a white F150, and black and red Harly Davison..."  
  
_Rogues heart started beating in her chest so har it started to hurt."Calm Down gal, it ain't him, it ain't him, Ah know it ain't him.  
  
_"...the driver on the saturn and the F150 didn't survive the crash. The third driver has been identified as a muntant named Remy Labeau. He is in critical condition and under the care of Dr. Hank McCoy..."  
  
_"Oh mah Gawd...."  
  
  
  
**


	2. part two

**  
Disclaimer: the x men arn't mine, yadda, yadda, yadda, so dont sue... this is only my second fic and im alredy gettin tired of this...  
  
  
Just Hold On Part 2:  
  
By the time Rogue flew to the mansion, it had begun to pour rain. She knocked, and knocked but no one had answered. she sat on the porch and leaned against the door, hoping somebody would get home or someone would open the door. But then she remembered her window. She used to keep it unlocked for Remy to get in if he had to.   
  
"oh, please be open..." She pulled the window up and crawled in and quiet as she could. She looked around and walked through her room and stopped at her dresser. She picked up a picture of her and Gambit last New Years. "Remy please be all right." She walked down the mansion's stairs and she noticed that none of the lights were on. She sighed, still hoping that someone was home. She noticed a light coming from under the door of the med room and she flew over as fast as she could. She knocked and waited. Beast, AKA Hank McCoy, opened the door and stepped outside.   
  
"Hank how is he."  
"Hello to you too my dear, she is doing better and is fully conscience at the moment."  
Tears of joy filled her eyes. "Does he remember anything?"   
"Everything, I'll leave the two of you alone for the time being."  
"Thank ya sugah."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*Inside The Med Room*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Remy was sitting up in his bed looking at her with both and pain and happiness in his eyes.  
"hey sugah..." She tried to smile at him as she walked over and sat next to him.   
" 'ey chere, why ya all wet?"   
"Ah flew ovah here ta see ya as soon as ah heard."  
"To see moi? Da charmin' Cajun?"  
"Ah wouldnt do that far swamp rat."   
He slightly chuckled,"so are ya still mad at Gambit cherie?"   
"Ah could never stay mad at ya, ya'll know that."  
He leaned over and put him arm around her, pulling her close to him. She put her head on his shoulder.   
"Remy Ah'm so sorry."  
"For what cher?"  
"If Ah didnt leave ya, none of this wouldnt have happened."  
"Its not your fault. Were both ta blame for dis."  
She slightly nodded and closed her eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~A Few Moments Later~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
He shot up, "Merde!" He clutched his head with agony. "Whats wrong sugah?"  
"my head, get da doctor!"  
"Hank we need ya now!"  
  
Doctor Hank McCoy was in the room in less than a minute. "Whats wrong my dear." He looked at Rogue and then at Gambit. "oh my stars and garters... Rogue can you please leave the room?"  
"Ah cant leave him!"  
"Please Rogue."   
She looked at Remy and sadly smiled.  
"Ah love ya sugah"  
"I love ya too chere."  
He kissed the palm of her gloved hand, and she left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~Three Days Later~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gambits knocked on Rogues door. He looked both ways down the hall, no one was awake yet. He hadn't expected anyone to be. It was 5:45 A.M on a Saturday morning. Remy knocked agian, still she hadn't answered. He opened the door and slowly and quietly walked in.   
"Chere?"  
She was sleeping, curled up with a teddy bear he had bought for her last Valentine's Day. He walked over and sat next to where she was sleeping. He gently brushed a white strand of hair our for her face and put it behind her ear.  
"Rogue." He gently shook her shoulder.  
"Roguie, wake up"  
"hmm?" she slowly opened her eyes and smiled. "what ya doin' outta bed rem?"   
"I jus' had ta see ya."  
"Really..."  
"You wanna go for a ride wit Gambit chere?"  
Ya'll know Beast would kill us."   
"it be 5"45, he not be awake for another two hours."  
"Ah guess it wouldn't kill us rite?"   
Gambit sat on her bed and looked at her with a huge smile. Rogue got out of bed and pulled on his gloved hand. "Out Remy, Ah gotta get dressed."   
"Do I gotta go chere? can't we jus' enjoy da company?"   
she pointed to the door. "Out swamp rat!"  
"okay, okay, I be goin', Gambit know when he ain't wanted."  
  
She shut the door behind him and leaned against it and sighed. "Ah'm glad hes back to his old self."  
  
~*~*~*~five minutes later~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue walked down stairs and saw gambit sitting on the couch playing with his cards. She sat on the arm of the couch next to him.  
"hey sugah."  
He didnt say anything but just looked her up and down. " 'ey chere."  
she looked at him and raised an eyebrow. She wasn't dressed in anything special, jus a pair of worn, tight jeans, a black tank top, and her leather jacket with the "X" on it. And of course her gloves.   
"Pick your mouth up off the floor and lets get goin' before we get caught."  
"We wont get caught, promise."  
On the way out the door, he slipped and hand around her waist and put his thumb in her belt loop.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ Thirty Minutes Later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rouge always enjoyed riding on Remys motorcycle with nim. It was a good excuse to get close to him. She also like to feel his body heat against hers.  
  
"Where we goin'?" the only thing she didn't like about it, was that she had to yell just for him to hear her.   
"its jus' a little ways up here."  
  
She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~five minutes later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gambit stopped his motorcycle and helped Rogue off. Bu now they were out of the city and into the country.   
"Rem, where are ya takin us?"  
"You'll see cher."  
  
The sun hadn't risen yet and the area around them had a creepy fog. Remy led her out onto a clearing with a small lake.   
"Oh mah, its beautiful!"  
"Not as beautiful as some t'ings."  
He took her hand and walked her over to a fallen tree stump and sat down, pulling her onto his lap. He wrapped his hands around her waist. She leaned into him, and they watched the sunrise in silence, just enjoying each others company.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Back At The Mansion~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue and Gambit got back from the lake, and they tried to walk as quiet as they could. They decided to walk back into the lab room and wait until Beast got up. Only one problem, Beast was already awake. He looked at the two of them as if he never knew they left. Beast had a big grin across his lips. Rogue moved closer to Gambit and whispered in his ear, he's scarin' me remy." He smiled and nodded.  
"So mon ami, why are ya so happy?"  
"Yea sugah"  
"Well Rogue, in a moment you might be just as happy, if not more."  
"Why Hank?"  
"Well, I think I have found a way for you to control your powers...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
hey guys, thanks for the great reviews, any ideas for the next part? tell me please, im runnin outta ideas  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**


End file.
